Magma-Magma Fruit
The Magma-Magma Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. It was eaten by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu. Etymology *"Magu" is from "maguma", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "magma". Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Sakazuki to produce magma to attack his opponents with. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. As a Logia, Sakazuki can let physical attacks, such as punches and slashes, harmlessly pass through him unless they are imbued with Armament Haki. Other ways he can be hurt are if he is touching Seastone, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex), and being attacked by his elemental weakness (though none have been revealed so far). Sakazuki is aware of Haki and found some ways to avoid attacks that have been enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, but he still appeared unharmed; although he did note some discomfort when taking the strikes. Since his body is composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Sakazuki directly will have the added effect of being burned. Weapons, such as swords, were also shown to melt, after coming into contact with him. His magma ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based abilities, neutralize his intangibility and burn him. Sakazuki's Devil Fruit is powerful enough to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jimbei with minimal effort. This Devil Fruit is strong enough to even burn out Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that produces and controls fire, as seen when the Fleet Admiral outclassed Natsu Dragneel in terms of fire-based attacks. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, Sakazuki's powers do not seem to be weak against anything specific. In fact, the only things that the Magma-Magma Fruit could not burn were the flames produced by Marco's Mythical Zoan phoenix Devil Fruit, Vista's swords, Shanks' sword, and Whitebeard's bisento. Additionally, despite having abilities naturally vulnerable to Sakazuki's, Aokiji was able to deal grievous injuries to the other Admiral during their ten day duel. Like any Devil Fruit, Armament Haki can bypass its intangibility (though Sakazuki has somehow found a way to overcome this weakness, but still finds it troubling when a Haki-based attack hits him). Usage Sakazuki's signature method of offense is to transform his fist into magma and expand it with a forward motion, usually in the form of a punch, or launch his magma fists, much like a rocket punch. When it comes to transport, Sakazuki can move at extremely high speeds by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target, and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move through the underground. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to melt enemy weapons around him. He has been shown to repeatedly pierce through the bodies of his adversaries with ease using his power, and was responsible for the complete destruction of the Moby Dick. Along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the magma-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties; one attack is enough to cause an explosion capable of inflicting tremendous damage throughout the entire battlefield. In the anime, this Devil Fruit also carries a concussive force as Sakazuki used it to clash with Whitebeard's quake-imbued fist. Techniques *'Eruption Fist': Trivia * Category:Logia